smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Advance Wars Codec Messages
Similar to Snake's Codec Messages on Shadow Moses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, on Sturm's Land there are Codecs with the Advance Wars characters. These are done at random, and will actually stop Sturm from using his SCOP until they're finished. There are also codecs for assists. Codecs Mario Andy: Hey, Nell! Who's that guy fighting over there? Nell: Who are you talking about, Andy? Did Max get into another- Andy: No, it's not Max! I know Max! But that guy... over there! Nell: ...You can't mean Mario, Andy. Who are you pointing to? Andy: So, his name's Mario? What's he like? Nell: You really don't know who Mario is? The world famous “Mr. Video Game”? Andy: Sounds tough! I'd like to take him on! Nell: I actually think you and Mario would work well together. Neither of you have many strengths, but because of that neither of you seem to have any weaknesses. Andy: I don't care about that stuff! I just wanna fight Mario! Nell: Well, if anything, you're optimistic... Luigi Andy: Hey, Nell! It's Luigi! Nell: Luigi, is it? I've seen him around a few places. Andy: I don't see him around much, either. I see him hiding more than anything... Nell: Yeah, he was never the braver of the brothers. When Mario went to save the day, Luigi would stay home... Andy: He must be great at cleaning, though! I see him carry around a vacuum! Nell: Oh, yes, the Poltergust 3000. He uses it to suck up ghosts for Professor E. Gadd. Andy: Wow... he sucks up ghosts with a vacuum! I've never heard of anybody using a vacuum for that! Nell: It's a pretty impractical use, however, since he can only inhale ghosts with it... Andy: That's so cool! Nell: And I lost him. Bowser Grimm: Aw, yeah! Pound them! Haha! Sensei: Grimm, what are you doing? Grimm: Aw, I'm just rootin' for this big dude over here! I have no clue who the heck he is, but he's STRONG! YEAH! Sensei: ...Grimm, unless me old eyes are deceiving me, I think that's Princess Peach. Grimm: ...Huh? You're going cuckoo, Sensei! Sensei: Oh, wait, I can see clearly now... Grimm! That's Bowser! He kidnaps Peach on a daily basis, causing turmoil to the otherwise peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. Grimm: Well, everyone needs sense knocked into them eventually! Haha! Sensei: Really? Well, I'll leave you to your rooting, Grimm. I'm going to relax. Grimm: Yeah, yeah. Strong men like me and Bowser don't need to relax! Hoo-hah! Sensei: Ah, just like when I was in my 70s... That was a long, long time ago, though. Bowser Jr. Lash: Eew, what is that? Hawke: Lash, what is wrong? Lash: What is that gunk coming out of that dork's paintbrush? Hawke: Lash, that is no dork. That is Bowser Jr., son of Bowser. He can disguise himself as other people, however he has only transformed into Mario at this point. Lash: Wow, the ability to transform into others? That's cool. Hawke: He is also quite smart for his age, much unlike his father. Lash: Well, lotsa people think they're smart, but in the end, they're just plain, dumb ol' losers. Hawke: I wouldn't count Jr. as one of those. He is young, after all. Like you, Lash. Lash: Haaaaawke! NEVER compare ME to THAT! Okay?!? Hawke: ...Okay. Zelda Javier: Ah! Such a fine princess forced to combat in the field of battle breaks Javier's heart! Jess: Hm? Oh, you're talking about Zelda? Javier: Why of course, milady Jess. Princess Zelda is the finest princess in the entire universe. She defends her people like a mother protects her young! Jess: I don't think so, Javier. She's been kidnapped quite a few times, and has even gone so far as to surrender without even fighting. Javier: She is a princess, Lady Jess. No princess desires the ability to fight! Jess: Whatever you say, Javier. I agree that princesses shouldn't fight, but... Javier: Ah, Lady Jess! How you understand everything so clearly is a wonderous task many wish to accomplish! Jess: ...Again, whatever you say, Javier. I just hope Ganondorf doesn't pay her a visit anytime soon, or she's toast. Javier: The noble hero, Link, shall save her at every turn! The chivalrous knight shall always succeed! Jess: And Kanbei's lost to the Orange Star army how many times? Ganondorf Hawke: I see Ganondorf has taken the field of battle. Flak: Hawke, sir? Hawke: Yes. He is one of, if not the, most cruel villains in Hyrule. Flak: Sounds neat! What's the guy do? Hawke: Ganondorf has... silenced many in his path. What's important is that he is always defeated by a heroic swordsman in a green tunic. Flak: He gets beaten by that fairy boy? He can't be that bad, sir! Hawke: That 'fairy boy' may not look formidable, but defeating Ganondorf is no easy task. Black Hole's forces would even have a hard time defeating him. Flak: Times like this where I wish Sturm could just chuck a meteor at someone so we could call it a day... Hawke: ...I see. Donkey Kong Max: Oh, look, it's ape-boy! Flak: What! How dare you call me that again?! Max: Woah, calm down! I didn't mean you. I meant Donkey Kong. Flak: ...Donkey Kong? Max: Hah! You two are dead ringers for each other! Flak: You...! Hey! He looks nothing like a Donkey! Max: Well, I never said his name made sense. Flak: … Max: ...Anyway, Donkey Kong's been around for a while, and his name hasn't changed a bit. Just about as long as Mario, actually. Flak: He's got insane power and great strength! Just like me! Max: I guess strength's the only thing you got, but I got it better! Flak: What?! You wanna take me on, gorilla?! Max: You know what, I think I do! Bring it!!! Ridley Eagle: Look at that thing fly! It's amazing! Drake: I wouldn't marvel at it too long, Eagle. That's Ridley, Samus Aran's first enemy. Not only is he the leader of her biggest enemies, the space pirates, but he also killed her parents. Eagle: That thing flies like a beauty... Drake: Eagle! Are you listening? He's a ferocious beast! Eagle: If I could tame that thing, Green Earth could be invincible! I'm already pro at flying, and with this Ridley at my side... Drake: Well, what if he was shot down, Eagle? Samus beats him time after time; I'm sure a country like Black Hole will find the technology to beat him. Eagle: Like what? Anti-Airs wouldn't affect him. In fact, if we were to put a metal coat on him, he really would be invincible. Drake: *sigh* Keep dreaming, Eagle. Yoshi Andy: Woah! What is that thing? Max: That's a Yoshi, Andy. The things help out Mario in his adventures all the time. They hatch from these Yoshi eggs, and then Mario rides on them. The things have an insane appetite. It's helped them in sports, especially. Andy: I dunno... I can't see an animal playing a sport. Max: It's possible, Andy. Andy: How do you know, Max? Max: Hey, anything is possible. I mean, a kid who doesn't even know what an airport does is a CO! Andy: H-Hey! Don't bring that up! I've learned about airports, anyway! They produce naval units! Max: ...You're one of a kind, Andy. The opposite of Yoshi, for sure! Kamek Kanbei: Sonja! Sonja! Who is this magician? Sonja: Father, that's just Kamek. He's a powerful Magikoopa who kidnapped Luigi when he was a baby. Kanbei: What a horrible thing to do! That Kamek must pay! Sonja: Father, I'm NOT finished!!! He was defeated in the end by Yoshi, who re-united Luigi with his brother. Since then, Kamek hasn't done much, although he's done some nasty things in the past. Kanbei: What a horrible villain! But, if his magic were to be used for good, think of the possibilities! Sonja: Yes, maybe he can use his magic to find your other sock. Kanbei: S-Sonja! We promised to NEVER bring that up again! Sonja: *laughing* Oh, father... Kanbei: ...You know what, I have to find that sock now... Kirby Hawke: ... Adder: What's wrong, Hawke? Hawke: This pink blob here. It's disgustingly... cute. It's like Oozium, only more adorable. It's sickening. Adder: Oh, that's just Kirby, sir. After defeating King Dedede in 1992, he's become one of the most famous people around. Hawke: How so? Being cute does not matter if you are weak. Adder: Well, Kirby has the ability to eat his opponent, and take away their power. He's a jack-of-all-trades, in that regard. He can also float for a short period of time. Hawke: Copy their powers, you say... So, if he inhaled the Bazooka from one of our Mechs, or inhaled a Bomber... Adder: He is very deceiving with his cute, pink roundness, I'll give him that. But he isn't as attractive as I am! Heh heh... Hawke: Adder, you are not attractive. Get over your fantasies. Let's go. Adder: ...That hurt... King Dedede Max: Oh, wow! Would ya check out that hammer! Sami: Yeah. That Dedede has one big hammer. I doubt even Andy could repair a tank after being crushed by that! Max: Uh, Sami? It's pronounced “Dee-Dee-Dee”, not “Dey-Dey-Dey”. Sami: ...No, it's pronounced “Dey-Dey-Dey”. We're thinking of the same Dedede, right? Max: Yeah! The Dedede that stole Dream Land's food! The one that Kirby stopped, now being an arch-rival of sorts to the little guy. Sami: Yeah. So... Why do you say his name wrong? I don't hear Waddle Dee's being called Waddle Dey's. Besides, they have two e's in their name. Max: I've heard plenty of people pronounce it Dedede! Even that one Smash Bros. Game did that! Sami: But Kirby's Avalanche pronounced it Dey-Dey-Dey. You know what, let's go ask him. Max: Uh... A penguin with a short temper and a hammer that weighs a ton? No thanks! Sami: I don't think he's a penguin... I mean, he looks like one, but- Max: Of course he's a penguin! Why wouldn't he be? Sami: There's never been confirmation, meathead! Just like with Dee-Dee-Dee being his name! Max: Who you callin' a meathead, you... Marx Olaf: What the- Grit! Grit! Grit: What is it now, O Bearded One? Olaf: Tell me: What the heck is that thing? Grit: Oh, that's just Marx, Olaf. He tricked Kirby into doin' somethin' with stars, or whatever in '96. Haven't seen him since. Olaf: He was beaten once, and hasn't returned since? The coward! I bet my beard that he was weak, and pathetic! Grit: Aw, jeez, don't do that, Olaf. Yer beard is what makes you... you. Olaf: What are you saying, Grit?!? Grit: Well, I reckon he was just a blob with feet and a ball at first. Then he went to NOVA, or somethin', and became the ruler of Popstar. Then Kirby gave him a whoopin' and ol' Marx was beaten. Olaf: So, he was pathetic! Grit: Listen, Olaf, he was the ruler of Popstar. I reckon that's pretty dang powerful. Olaf: Yeah... But I bet I could stop him in the snow! Grit: Sure thing, whatever you say. Now, to catch some sleep... Mewtwo Andy: W-W-Woah!!! That guy looks powerful! Hachi: He is, Andy. That's Mewtwo, a clone of a legendery Pokemon, Mew. He's been in some anime, or whatever, but that's not important. I hear he weighs a ton. Andy: You think he could destroy a Megatank in one hit? Or maybe survive a blast from a Black Cannon? Or- Hachi: Hey, hey, now, Andy! This thing is a legendary itself. It could survive anything. Andy: Wow... I'd love to fight it! Hachi: Haha! You've got guts, kid. He'd slaughter ya! Andy: I can fix anything he breaks! It'd be an awesome match! Hachi: Well, if you really want to fight him, kid, you're gonna need Poke' Balls to catch him! Andy: Ooh... Where can I get them? Hachi: At Battle Maps, your one-stop-War-shop! Pay up and I'll get some for ya! Andy: No, really. Where can I get some? Hachi: ... Marth Kanbei: Ah, it does my heart well to see another swordsman out on the field of battle... Sonja: Who are you talking about, father? Kanbei: Ah, Sonja. I am talking about Marth, the swordsman you see in battle. Sonja: I see... He's very knowledgeable of his surroundings, it seems. Ready to analyze, quick to respond. Kanbei: Like a fine warrior! Ha ha! Sonja: Well, whatever you say, father... Kanbei: Sonja! What do you mean? Sonja: If you were in that battle, father, would you analyze anything? Would you know anything about your opponents before rushing in blindly? Kanbei: O-Of course! Sonja: … Kanbei: ...No. Sonja: Exactly. Honestly, father, sometimes you should really try to use strategy! For example... R.O.B. Jugger: Jugger notices another robot. Analyzing robot... that robot is Robotic Operating Buddy, R.O.B. Koal: Ah, the old peripheral, finding new life on the battlefield. Stunning. Jugger: R.O.B... has no origins. He is a normal robot. Koal: Aside from kart racing with Mario, he hasn't had many major appearances. Still, his resolve is stunning. Jugger: R.O.B. not sentient. Current state of mind: confused. Koal: Another one of the mysteries of life, I assume. Robots may not always be alive, but they can still freely move, can't they... Jugger: R.O.B. very loud. Very slow. Jugger has speed. Jugger has voice. Koal: The device is very old, Jugger. It may not be fast, but it works like a charm. A true testament to the old days! Jugger: Jugger remembers the old days. Nostalgia: High. Turn wrinkles: On. Knuckles Max: Aw, yeah!!! Sami: What is it, Max? Max: Look at this guy! That's Knuckles! Sami: Oh, I know about him! The gullible fool who falls into countless traps set by Dr. Robotnik, right? Max: What?!? He's no fool! He's got incredible strength up close. I guess you could say he's a lot like me! Sami: ...A gullible fool. I was right! Max: What's so foolish about protecting some powerful Emerald? Sami: Well, it did get stolen and broken quite a few times. Some guardian. Max: But- Sami: And don't him and Sonic have a rivalry? Sort of like you and Andy. Max: ...Good point... But I'm not- Sami: And there's Tails, who could be compared to me or Nell... Max: Okay, I get it, Sami! Jeez... Snake Colonel: Come in, Snake. Do you read? Adder: Oh, yes I do. Colonel: What? This isn't Snake! Who are you? Adder: Some call me Snake. But most call me... Adder. The name that will be stuck in the minds of many for years to come! Bwahaha! Colonel: ...Okay. So, Adder. Where is Snake? Adder: Snake is right here, battling, enjoying himself. The thought of people enjoying themselves through battle... It's delicious! Colonel: ...I'm just going to hang up now. Tell Snake to contact me as soon as he can, okay... Adder? Adder: You bet! If he isn't astonished by my face, I will tell him! Colonel: ...This guy is more of a narcicist than Meta Knight... Zero Sasha: C-Colin! Who is that? Colin: Oh, that's just Zero. He's been well known ever since Mega Man X, where he and... Uh... Mega Man X saved the day. Since that time, he's done a lot, and he's earned himself many fans. Sasha: Wow... Colin: Most of his fans being girls, probably... Sasha: What was that? Colin: Um, n-nothing, sis! Sahsa: ...Good. Continue. Colin: Um... Where was I... He's been through a lot of pain. His best friend died, and he killed someone he loved by force. I feel sorry for him. Sasha: T-That's terrible! Colin: Yeah, but here's the creepy thing about Zero: He's died bunches of times! And he's still alive! I wonder how he does that? Sasha: I couldn't imagine someone going through that kind of pain. Colin: Um... Sasha: What now, Colin?!? Colin: Oh! Um, um, nothing. (This isn't like her at all...) Tron Bonne Sami: Oh, great. Eagle: What is it, Sami? Sami: This girl here! I hate her! Eagle: I don't see what the problem is, Sami. She just looks very hot-headed... Like you! Haha! Sami: Eagle, now is NOT the time! That's Tron Bonne, and she belongs to a family of pirates! She first became well known in 1998, when she attacked Kattelox Island. Eagle: What?!? That's teri- Wait, what the HECK is that yellow thing?!? Sami: Oh, those are Servbots. Tron made 40 of them, and brings them with her on her assaults. They're adorable, but they're just as bad as Tron is! Eagle: Well, they really don't seem too bad... Just stubborn, and all. What's that tank she's riding in? Sami: Oh, Eagle... Find something out on your own! Eagle: Fine, I'll just ask Jess or Max. They know a lot about tanks. On second thought, I'll ask Max... Saki Amamayi Flak: Huh? Who's that guy? Hawke: Oh, him? He's... He's... I do not know. Flak: Grrr... Maybe Lash or Adder would know? Hawke: Possibly. Something about this man seems... rushed. Flak: Y'think he joined at the last second? Like he had nothing better to do, or somethin'? Hawke: Possibly. It's strange that I do not know who he is... Flak: I dunno who he is either, y'know... Hawke: That does not suprise me. Flak: What?!? Hawke: ...Nothing, Flak. Lets go. Codecs (Assists) Roll Jake: Yo, Rachel! Who's the little chick fighting out there? Rachel: That's Roll, Jake. Don't let her size fool you, though- she's quite talented at fighting. Jake: She doesn't seem like she can do much. You sure she's cool, Rach? Rachel: She's fought before, you know. Three times, in fact! Although her style wasn't really well liked until the third time around. For whatever reason she's gone back to her old style. Jake: That's whack, yo! What does she beat down in? Rachel: She's a very talented cleaner. She's also Mega Man's sister, so she's very helpful to Mega Man. Jake: That's tight. Havin' a bro is cool, and all. Cleanin', though? Pretty lame. Rachel: LAME? I think it's cool! Jake: Hah! Funny, Rach. Rachel: No, it's not! It's- Oh! There's something else! She also manages a shop where Mega Man can buy things. Jake: ...Huh. Who knew a chick like that could do all that? Kickin' butt, then get back to her crib in time for a cleanin'! Woo! Rachel: So, wait, do you mean her crib as in her home? Or- Jake: Rach! Don't be talkin' smack about my slang, yo! Rachel: Whatever you say, Jake... Category:Advance Wars (series)